Mario
Mario is a Plumber from Brooklyn. Backstory Mario was born on Yoshi's island. Mario and Luigi was getting Deliver to there parents until Kamek captures Luigi. Mario drops into Yoshi's Island. Yoshi helps Mario. They rescued Luigi they got Deliver to there parents Plunger Over the course of the Cartoon series Mario fairly regularly used the common plumber’s tool, the plunger, as a combat weapon. Typically he used them as a short range blunt object weapons, however he can also use them to deflect projectiles or to latch onto the side of walls to more easily climb up them. He’s also on occasion tide ropes or used harpoon gun like devices in combination with them to make grappling devices. He can also ride a plunger like a pogo stick for extra jumping height and can also bend and throw them in a fashion similar to a boomerang. Mario holding and throwing a plunger at an opponent in super show Ep 3 https://youtu.be/7VIwMYyepP8?t=290 Tying a rope to an end of a plunger and shooting it out of a cannon in SS ep 5. The Suction strong was enough to tow a boat https://youtu.be/i_NPxEwtR8k?t=641 Using a plunger with a rope tide to it as a grappling hook and to ride up the side of a cliff in SS ep 9 https://youtu.be/DqI3z4vlArc?t=657 Using a plunger with rope tied to it to grapple a baby peach from a distance in SS ep 17 https://youtu.be/VY4H6wIgBjs?t=770 Throwing one as a projectile attack in SS ep 32 https://youtu.be/wRiVB3XN31w?t=443 Shooting a plunger with rope out of a Harpoon gun to suction onto a monster SS in ep 26 https://youtu.be/eQOQN7U4f54?t=509 Using a plunger as a pogo stick to gain increased jump height in SS ep 50 https://youtu.be/LHvdrDDax-g?t=419 Bending a plunger and throwing it like a boomerang in SS ep 50 https://youtu.be/LHvdrDDax-g?t=638 Using a plunger to climb up the side of a wall in ep 51 https://youtu.be/6-KKLyWdGEg?t=636 Using another plunger to latch onto the side of a well and then jumping off it for extra height Adv3 ep 15 https://youtu.be/DLfdp-axw0A?t=219 Using a plunger to deflect attacks in a Nintendo system comic’s drainhead unimaail https://youtu.be/tG4EY391OLM?t=197 Plumber Snake A pluming device comprised of a long rope/wire with a device at the end for unclogging drains. Mario can use one as if it’s a whip. He can also lasso/grab enemies or objects and swing from objects like Indiana Jones. Mario using one to grapple objects in SS ep 45 https://youtu.be/hDY2YQXwuIE?t=926 Luigi holding the snake as a whip in SS ep 33 https://youtu.be/v5E3gkNJ3RY?t=858 Mario Using a snake to grapple Santa in SS ep 29 https://youtu.be/poim9-zmjLo?t=767 Light Plunger A lightsaber knockoff that has a plunger for a hilt. Unlike its namesake, this is clearly a blunt object as several characters have been hit by it in episode without being cleaved in two. That being said the swords are at the very least electrifying. Mario using one against some armored Koopas in Ep 51 https://youtu.be/6-KKLyWdGEg?t=351 Spy plumbing equipment An assortment of plumber based spy equipment. Including a specialized screwdriver, drain cleaner and a laser firing drill. The set also has a plunger based grapple gun and an extendable wrench sword. Mario going over various equipment in ep 22(he didn’t use all of this in the episode however)https://youtu.be/g16ioeL9CsU?list=PL_LA4m8CuQkyEM552fU4cKLZjHW-TyPLO&t=159 Mario using the grapple gun https://youtu.be/g16ioeL9CsU?list=PL_LA4m8CuQkyEM552fU4cKLZjHW-TyPLO&t=560 Using the extendable wrench sword https://youtu.be/g16ioeL9CsU?list=PL_LA4m8CuQkyEM552fU4cKLZjHW-TyPLO&t=632 Golden Plunger An ancient plunger that was stuck inside a sacred sink in the land of Camelot. Mario was able to pull it from said area and claimed ownership of it. The plunger can obviously perform all the regular applications of a plunger used by Mario, but also seemed to be able to disintegrate objects by touch (being used by Mario to get rid of some netting). Mario using the plunger to Disintegrate some ropes in SS ep 3 https://youtu.be/aZ-yJdGFTbM?t=541 -this item disappeared and was never seen again after the episode it was introduced. Excalibur Another powerful relic from the land of Camelot. It was given to Mario by a mysterious being shortly after temporarily losing possession of the golden plunger to Bowser. It takes the form of a golden plumbers snake and can be used as a whip, a grappling device, or can straighten to become similar to a sword. Simply touching it will also put Mario in a “super Mario” powered-up state. Mario first getting it in ep 2 https://youtu.be/aZ-yJdGFTbM?t=698 -Using it to fight https://youtu.be/aZ-yJdGFTbM?t=840 -using it’s grappling abilities to swing along a ceiling https://youtu.be/aZ-yJdGFTbM?t=908 -this item disappeared and was never seen again after the episode it was introduced. Wind up bomb-omb A wing up bomb that walks forward and explodes. It was only used in the super Mario bros movie. Being used in the Movie: https://youtu.be/2IjpEDtiADs?t=5292 De-evolution gun A Gun that de-evolves organic beings into a prior evolutionary state. For example turning reptiles back into dinosaurs or humans back into apes. If used long enough the organism will revert into a primordial ooz like state. Being used in the Movie: https://youtu.be/2IjpEDtiADs?t=5612 Misc weapons Mario’s used a variety of other misc weapons over the years. Including whips, swords and various fire arms. He also regularly grabs and throws large vegetables in some media and games. Mario using and throwing some bombs has also been fairly common. Mario throwing some bombs in KC Vol 28 http://i.imgur.com/HyT8nAM.jpg Mario holding and using a whip in KC vol 2 http://i.imgur.com/E6HkwoK.jpg Holding a whip at the top of the screen in DK Jr https://youtu.be/fMJXab2rqTw?t=68 Using a sword in KC vol 30 http://i.imgur.com/LBhcspd.jpg Mario pulling up and throwing some vegetables in KC vol 18 http://i.imgur.com/qLYlqb4.jpg Throwing vegetables as a projectile in SS ep 33 https://youtu.be/v5E3gkNJ3RY?t=664 Using a magic wand that can heal and cause transmutation in Mario party 2 https://youtu.be/K6VRS5t1Guo?t=2200 Displaying Swordplay skills in Mario party 2 https://youtu.be/K6VRS5t1Guo?t=237 Using a laser gun in Mario party 2 https://youtu.be/K6VRS5t1Guo?t=1159 Using a fake cork gun in Mario party 2 https://youtu.be/K6VRS5t1Guo?t=685 -note Mario party 2 takes place in the context of a play, so I’m not sure how seriously stuff from it should be taken. Seemed to wield something similar to a lightsaber in KC vol 4 http://i.imgur.com/id2NrTx.jpg Of course Mario regualrly ses tons of sports equipment, which can effectively be used as blunt weapons. Inclduing tennis rackets, baseball bats, golf clubs, ect. Armor Mario and Luigi is home to a plethora of clothing items and accessories that can be equipped to characters as a form of armor. UNFORTUNATELY trying to quantify the stat boosts given by most of these articles would be near impossible due to the nature of the RPG mechanics in Mario and Luigi, though many articles do still have secondary special effects that make a few worth noting out. It should be mentioned that in game Mario generally cannot wear two of a similar article at the same time. He also typically has a strict maximum limit of 5 equipment slots depending on player chosen level up upgrades in most Mario and Luigi games (which hammers actually take up one of in recent games), though I’m going to forsake that second limit given I think it doesn’t make much logical sense. You can see a full list of all Mario and Luigi armor here https://www.mariowiki.com/Clothing Wear/overalls Overalls are the basic form of armor that appear in each game in the Mario and Luigi series. In super star saga notable variants include wool trousers, which heal a character periodically. Safety slacks which grant a 60% evasion rate against poison status effects. In BIS notable variants include a-ok wear, which can provide Mario immunity to all status ailments. Also master wear can enhance special attack power up to 25% In DT and PJ ironclad wear increases a characters defense as they take damage. King wear/payback wear allows the user to occasionally deal the same damage an opponent has in an attack. Angel wear doubles defense if the user has low health. Boots Boots Mario can equip on his feet. They were first introduced in BIS. Some notable BIS variants include big stomp boots, which make fight starting preemptive jump attacks hit with 30% more power. Daredevil boots double attack power, but cause the user to be instantly KO’ed upon being hit. DX POW boots increase power by 20%. Shroob boots that have a chance of cutting an opponent’s attack power in half. Siphon boots, which recover 5% of character HP on successful hit with a jump attack. Finally tip-top boots, which increase attack POW by 30% as long as the character in question is at full HP. In DT and PJ star boots restore HP as attacks are dealt. Anti-air boots dx deal 150% damage to flying opponents. Iron ball boots occasionally spawn an iron ball to drop on opponents during an attack. Gloves Gloves Mario can wear on his hands, which were first introduced in BIS. Some notable variants in BIS include softener gloves, which reduce enemy def by 25%. DX Pow gloves, which increase attack pow by 20%. Heavy gloves, which increase hammer power by 20%. Flower gloves , which increase fire flower pow by 20%. Dent gloves, which might allow Mario to KO minor enemies during a fight preemptive first strike. Finally Bye bye gloves, which might KO an opponent regardless of health (although this obviously doesn’t apply to stronger boss like characters). In DT bottomless gloves allows use of items without them being removed from inventory in a fight. Perfect pow gloves increases pow by 30% as long as the user has not taken damage. Strike gloves make preemptive battle attacks deal 150% damage. Speed gloves increase speed by 20%. Pow gloves DX increases pow by 30%. Finally Hp gloves DX increase hp by 30% Socks Socks Mario can wear under his shoes as a form of armor. They only ever appeared in BIS. Some notable variants in BIS include rugged socks, which increase def by 20%. Doctor socks, which regenerate HP overtime. No touch socks, which grant immunity to all status affects. Deluxe Hp socks , which increase hp by 30%. Finally Gumption socks, which revive the character at half health from KO once. Accessories Alternate pieces or armor, including capes, shells and misc objects. Some notable variants in BS include Vengeance cape: Increases Mario’s attack power by 5% per hit taken, maxing out at around 30% Big shell: Negates the damage done by the first 3 received hits Pow mush jam: Increases pow by 20% after the consumption of any mushroom Lazy scarf: Triples defense when HP reaches ¼ normal. Giant shell: Blocks hit that would do less than 20% of user’s HP damage. Def mush jam: Increases defense by 30% after the consumption of any mushroom Some notable variants In DT and PJ are Guard shell dx: Negates damage done by an attack 6 times over the course of a fight Healthy ring: Protects against status ailments Angle bangle: Restores HP periodically Speed scarf: Increases speed by 20% Pow scarf dx: Increases pow by 30% HP scarf dx: Increases HP by 30% Potential Mario and Luigi equipment loadout To be fair I actually think any equipment from the Mario and Luigi series is a bit unlikely to be used in any contemporary fight. There’s too many choices for a loadout and too many articles have counterbalances that make deciding which ones to include a matter of personal preference. The being said if I had to give Mario a choice of equipment from the series I would probably chose the following. Wear: Payback wear-Sometimes deal damage equal to power of an opponent’s attack Boots: Shroob boots- May cut enemies power in half with jump attacks Gloves: Bottomless gloves- Allows Mario to use some items in battle without removing them from his inventory Socks: Gumption socks- Revives character from KO at ½ health once Accessory: Lazy scarf- triples defense at ¼ HP In the grand scheme of things these items have the most useful and unique secondary effects out of all the options presented in the Mario Luigi series. Giving Mario what amounts to an auto revival, what’s probably the statistically highest increase in defense he can get from a single item, an ability to drastic cut or match opponent attack power and the ability to re-use at least some normal items with reckless abandon. Other articles that heal Mario in some fashion are unnecessary given there are other forms of healing available to Mario in his series if needed. Those that only boosts his stats around 10-30% don’t mean much in the grand scheme of things either and are outmatched by the more tactical secondary effects this loadout can potentially provide. Finally much equipment has secondary effects that only works on minor enemies, making them contextual. Badges Badges are a separate form of equipment outside the main 5(well technically 6) Mario can use in the Mario and Luigi games. In older games like superstar saga Mario can equip one and gain its effects on his own, however in latter games like BIS, Dream team and Paper Jam Badges only have effects when both Mario and Luigi are wearing one each in battle at the same time. Likewise in the latter cases the bros need to charge up power to use them by successfully attacking the enemy. Some common effects of badges are auto HP recovery and increased stats. One badge in particular, called ulti free badge, also allows unlimited use of "bros items" from the PIT game. Mario RPG Armor Hero’s shirt Mario’s armor has a much more linear progression in the game super Mario RPG, with the armor the Hero shirt clearly having better stats than any other potential options. Said hero’s shirt increases Mario’s defense stat by 48 and magic defense by 24 in said game. Safety ring Similar to the Mario and Luigi series, super Mario RPG also had various accessories available for Mario to use. It also has a fairly obvious “best” accessory to use, which is most likely the safety ring. Said ring reduces all elemental damage to 0, prevents all status ailments and prevents instant death from one hit KO attacks. Equipment FLUDD A “flash liquidizer ultra-dousing device” that was invented by the scientist professor E Gadd and used by Mario during the events of Mario sunshine. Like the name suggests it’s a water pack that can spray high pressure water over long distances, typically at opponents as an attack or at dirty surfaces to clean them. The Fludd NEEDS to be refilled with water periodically, typically requiring Mario to at least partially submerge himself in large sources of water for a few seconds to do so (though in Mario sunshine you could also find water packs in separate free containers to use). It has several different nozzles and attachments that effect the spread of the water being shot out of it. -The Fludd can be stolen off Mario’s back, as Bowser Jr did so several times in sunshine https://youtu.be/ORwac_h1MRM?t=73 -The Fludd can also be broken, as it did so temporally in sunshine’s ending https://youtu.be/3amuWV3BXts?t=380 Squirt nozzle The standard nozzle for the Fludd. Allows Mario to shoot water out of his pack in a fashion similar to that of a water hose. It’s useful for precisely aiming water at specific locations and enemies, and has a decent amount of knock-back. Being used in SMSS: https://youtu.be/8GWCAl76igM?t=60 Hover nozzle A nozzle that allows Mario to shoot water below himself to hover in the air for short periods of time. Generally used more for exploration than combat, though the water can hit objects directly below him. Being used in SMSS: https://youtu.be/8GWCAl76igM?t=55 Rocket nozzle A nozzle that allows Mario to boost himself upwards in the air like a rocket. It takes several seconds for him to charge up for an accent. Generally used more for exploration than combat. Being used in SMSS: https://youtu.be/LYb-hf8yylo?t=134 Turbo nozzle A nozzle attachment that acts as a booster back to propel Mario forward with Water. Along with aiding in increasing running speed, it can also help him make longer jumps. He can also swim through water in a manner resembling a speed boat when using it. It tends to be applied more towards exploration than combat. Being used in SMSS: https://youtu.be/q_jZpWbF2Q4?t=444 Smash bros nozzle variants Mario also uses the Fludd for his down special in smash bros brawl and smash 4. It has to be charged for a few seconds, and the default special is used mainly to push opponents away (while not actually dealing damage), gimping movement or air recovery. It also has two variants called scalding Fludd and high pressure Fludd. Scaling Fludd shoots heated near boiling water at opponents as an attack. High pressure Fludd shoots water with a stronger pressure, knocking opponents back further. Normal version: https://youtu.be/zbgCeNwZevg?t=30 Scalding Fludd: https://youtu.be/zbgCeNwZevg?t=108 Hi pressure Fludd: https://youtu.be/zbgCeNwZevg?t=235 Battle cards Battle cards are special combat cards that Mario can use mid battle to amp his abilities or give himself support options in Mario and Luigi Paper jam. In game you can only bring 10 cards into any given fight, and you need to accumulate “star points” by successfully hitting the opponent to use their power. Some effects of these cards including healing the main character up to 50% or completely. Increasing Pow up to 35%. Increasing Def up to 40%. Increasing speed up to 35%. Limiting damage on both side by 50% Lowering enemy pow, speed and defense by 30%. Hitting opponents with various types of attacks. Nullifying damage for up to 3 attacks in a row. Reducing damage taken when blocking. Making enemies drop an item they are carrying. Preventing enemies from taking physical action for a short time. Finally removing status ailments, along with a few more misc uses not worth mentioning. -It should be noted that given many cards require quite a lot of star power to use and given Mario’s ability to gain said power on his own is more limited (star power is a combined effort of all 3 characters when gained in Paper Jam), his ability to spam or use them would be minimized. -you can see a full list of them here https://www.mariowiki.com/Battle_Card Plumber’s helper A portable Swiss army like device that has various extendable tools commonly used by plumbers, including a hacksaw, a wrench and a knife. Useful for repairs or mechanical work. Mario using the devices hacksaw to cut through some binding ropes in SS Ep 28 https://youtu.be/IZ_h9RVVHo0?t=672 Misc plumbing equipment Mario has also used various other misc plumbing based equipment in the cartoon series and similar media. This includes miniature saws, plumbing pipes, a two sided plunger staff, a gun that shoots miniature plungers, plumbers putty for clogging his ears and a pizza cuter for cutting through glass. Using some pipes to hit back fireballs in SS ep 14 https://youtu.be/hhcs2kVDcLE?t=862 Using a handheld saw to cut some chains in SS ep 41 https://youtu.be/zUeg-8fFCEI?t=581 Using a gun that shoots mini plungers in SS ep 45 https://youtu.be/hDY2YQXwuIE?t=413 Plunger staff being used by Mario and pipe nun-chucks being used by Luigi in SS ep 41 https://youtu.be/zUeg-8fFCEI?t=445 Using a pizza cutter to cut through some glass in SS Ep 4 https://youtu.be/lvCyZ_loLHk?t=346 Using plumbers putty to clog his ears in adv ep 15 https://youtu.be/DLfdp-axw0A?t=635 Using some sort of handheld piranha plant as a fire gun in SS Ep 2 https://youtu.be/7VIwMYyepP8?t=942 Thwomp stompers Specialized leg braces that allow for greater jumping and short range flying abilities. Used only in the Mario bros movie. Being used in the Movie https://youtu.be/2IjpEDtiADs?t=3721 Mario RPG items Like in most RPG games, Super Mario rpg and the Mario/Luigi series do have some separate items that have various offensive, supportive and defensive effects. You can see short list of them below. Support Energizer: Raises attack power by 100% https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=53 Bracer: Raises defense by 100% https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=47 Yoshi-aide: Raises pow and defense by 100% https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=59 Red Essence: Grants temporary invincibility https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=65 Earlier times: Stats a fight back over at the beginning(can only be used once) Disable Sleepy bomb: Put opponents to sleep https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=92 Attack Bad mushroom: Deals damage to opponent and potentially poisons them https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=97 Freight bomb: Deals damage and potentially inflicts a “fright” status effect https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=194 Fire/ice bomb: Two bombs that deal fire or ice damage https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=102 and https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=106 Rock candy: Creates large shining stars that deal high damage to opponents https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=171 Star egg: summons a few star shaped enemies that deal damage to an opponent https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=228 Instant defeat Pure water: Some sort of holy like water that instantly defeats normal ghost enemies https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=86 Sheep attack: Summons a torrent of sheep that transforms enemies on sheep. Doesn’t work on the bosses or some larger enemies in Mario rpg. https://youtu.be/X7qe2Kqj-l8?t=178 Misc It should be noted the Mario and Luigi series also has a few items of note, that overlap with the ones from Mario RPG to an extent. Specifically it has items called green, red and blue peppers, which temporarily increase power, defense and speed respectively. They also have a similar item to the earlier times clock called the "retry clock"(which also has limited uses). Special abilities *Jumping variants Jump The trademark jumping ability used by Mario in virtually all of his games. It’s been noted that Mario’s jumping ability is far greater than anyone in the mushroom kingdom. *Power squat jump An enhanced charged jump only available in super Mario bros 2. Mario needs to stand still and duck down during the charge before the jump, making him somewhat vulnerable. Being used in SMB2: https://youtu.be/Bp3sPw52_YY?t=2217 *Double jump Surprisingly not a typical “double jump”. Mario’s double jump is a second higher jump he can initiate after landing from a normal one. Being used in SM64: https://youtu.be/C9J9HxwUnuA?t=14 Being used in SMG: https://youtu.be/KjUdlHxkLsA?t=227 -It should be noted Mario can perform a more traditional double jump in smash bros. *Triple jump A third jump that Mario can perform after landing from a double jump that boosts him even higher. Mario typically needs to start from a run to pull off this maneuver and normally ends the final jump in a flip. In Mario 64 Mario can get an upgraded triple jump after collecting all the games power stars that makes him near invulnerable during the 3 jump to fall damage and enemy attacks. Being used in NSMBU: https://youtu.be/k-Lf18Do55w?t=6 The Enhanced triple jump in SM64: https://youtu.be/oqOalTQmPLI?t=214 Being used in SMG: https://youtu.be/LXIj62DhNrg *Long jump A long jump maneuver that covers a large horizontal distance. Initiated from a run and crouch and used to cross large gaps. Being used in SM3DW: https://youtu.be/JszG76C1n8I?t=8 Luigi doing it in SMG2: https://youtu.be/F9TegcJ0VQM?t=17 *Somersault Basically a side flip Mario can do by moving in one direction before quickly turning around and jumping in the other direction. It goes up higher than a normal jump. Being used in SM3DL: https://youtu.be/3fqSviEn0lI?t=3 Being used in SMG: https://youtu.be/5afAxKDOQVc?t=64 *Back flip A back flip that reaches higher than a normal jump. Mario has a version of this in the GB version of donkey Kong as well called the “back-flip somersault”. Variations of it have also appeared in games like Mario 64. DK GB: https://youtu.be/D8G0mVmvxdo?t=53 *Spin jump A spinning jump that sends Mario up further than a normal jump. During a spin jump Mario can land on enemies that would normally hurt him (for example spiked enemies) without damage or break small blocks beneath him. It can also be used to slightly extend his air time in the new super Mario bros series. Being used in A SMW level in Mario maker: https://youtu.be/R5cuVaY0s3o?t=8 Being used in SMSS: https://youtu.be/veOf_IY8pNc?t=16 Being used in NSMBW: https://youtu.be/g7sDvgd9Pns?t=21 and https://youtu.be/g7sDvgd9Pns?t=114 -In some games like you can also use this move to clear away gas like substances or to slowly descend from falls after being caught in twisters or gusts of wind. *Wall jump Exactly what it says on the tin. A wall jumping ability. Anybody who’s played a few platformers before should know what this is. Being used in SMM: https://youtu.be/d6qG3A5fvOE?t=3 *Stomp Mario’s basic attack that follows after most of his jump variants. Basically when he uses his downward momentum and weight to crush opponents underneath him. Being used in SMW: https://youtu.be/AqturoCh5lM?t=84 *Ground pound A butt smashing ability Mario can initiate from a jump. It hits with a stronger force than a normal stomp. An enhanced version can be used if initiated from a high location, allowing Mario to crush larger stone objects. Being used in NSMBU: https://youtu.be/0l76XAutpSA?t=73 Being used in SM64: https://youtu.be/ZFmLyNxDOpo?t=35 Enhanced version in SMSS: https://youtu.be/-cYVx3akbHc?t=539 *Handstand A handstanding maneuver. Mario can use his feet to deflect objects falling from above in this position. Being used in DKGB: https://youtu.be/D8G0mVmvxdo?t=1036 Being used in MVDK: https://youtu.be/M_tBA8OAnEE?t=89 Power ups https://www.mariowiki.com/List_of_power-ups Category:Mario Characters Category:Heroes